


Retirement Blues

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [25]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: He’d have liked a parade.





	Retirement Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Parade

Jack O’Neill hated and loved retirement. He hadn’t wanted to join the Stargate program from the beginning. His original mission through the Gate had been a suicide mission and that hadn’t worked out so well. When he’d left, he thought he’d left for good. 

Coming back was the best thing he’d done. He’d met so many wonderful people on their missions, Teal’c being the one who meant the most. Daniel had come back home finally.

And there was Samantha. He loved her more than he’d ever tell her. 

The only thing missing was a parade. He’d have liked a parade.


End file.
